Noble Houses
The Noble Houses of the Soul Society have an unclear role in the culture, social and governmental aspects of that dimensions existence. The Five Noble Families (五大貴族, Godai Kizoku; lit. "Five Great Noble Families") carry the most weight and appear to have some influence over the governmental institutions (i.e. Central 46 Chambers) and even institutions outside of the government (i.e. Shin'ō Academy). The military (i.e. Gotei 13, Kidō Corps & Onmitsukidō) have no authority to act against a noble family without evidence that their actions are treasonous to Soul Society. Five Great Noble Families Shihōin Clan By tradition, the head of the Shihōin family leads the Onmitsukidō. Also known as the Tenshiheisōban (天賜兵装番, House of Godly Gears), they are the Caretakers of the Hōgu (宝具, lit. "Treasure Tool") and Bugu (武具, lit. "War Tool") said to have been bestowed on them by the gods. Kuchiki Clan Members of the Kuchiki family have been known to wear Kenseikan (牽星箝, lit. "Star-Pulling Insert") in their hair, which symbolizes their nobility as one of Five Noble Families. The Kuchiki family also has a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu (銀白風花の紗, Silks of the Silverwhite Wildflower), a silver-white, windflower light silk, and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei. By tradition, the family has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society. The family resides in the Kuchiki Family Manor. Tachibana Clan No information about this house has been revealed. Komatsu Clan No information about this house has been revealed. Shiba Clan The family was once the Fifth Noble Family and fell from grace upon the death or defection of notable members: Nami Shiba (defection, death), Isshin Shiba (defection), and Kaien and Miyako Shiba (death). With the loss of many of their high ranking members the clan fell into ruin and was taken out of the ranks. It wasn't until the emergence of Ichigo Kurosaki and Riku June Kuchiki that the clan grew in strength, and was granted their position as a Noble House again. Kūkaku and Ganju Shiba still specialize in fireworks, and June and Ichigo specialize in event planning. Lower Noble Houses Miyazaki Family coming soon] Fēng Family Traditionally serves the Shihōin Clan by joining the Onmitsukidō. The Fēng Family (蜂（フォン）家, Fon-ke}} makes its living as assassins and executioners. Any member who doesn't pass the test to get into the Onmitsukidō's Executive Militia is exiled. († = confirmed death) Kyōraku Family The Kyōraku Family (京楽家, Kyōraku-ke}} is an old, prestigious and high-ranking noble family. († = confirmed death) Ukitake Family A low-class aristocratic family. († = confirmed death) Ōmaeda Family An aristocratic, rich family. The family has a history of service in the Onmitsukidō.Bleach Official Character book 2 MASKED, Kubo's Interview († = confirmed death) Kira Family A lesser noble family. († = confirmed death) Important Houses While not exactly noble, these families are notable for being highly respected and revered within Soul Society. The is a clan of Shinto Priests from Soul Society. Appearance In Other Media Former Noble House Ryōdoji Family Once a noble family in Soul Society exiled from their position 1,000 years ago. They are now known as The Dark Ones.Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody Navigation Category:Noble Houses Category:Soul Society